Double Trouble
by monochromed
Summary: Another Eriol means more headaches for Syaoran, more jokes for Sakura, more lies for Yamazaki, more sweets for Nakuru and Kero, and... a marriage proposal for Tomoyo? What is going on?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS nor do I make money out of them. I'm just a poor little girl.

Author's blabbering: This is another one of my zany ideas. The weather here in Japan is making me think of these silly and ridiculous things. Now, I have to take them out of my head again. Anyway, please have mercy on me and don't flame this fic. As I've said, this is one of the zany ideas I have in my head caused by the weather here in Japan. Yes, I know I haven't updated The Testament yet but I will… soon… after I get back from Japan which is… two or three days from now… I'm not sure how long this fic will be, but it won't exceed 5 chapters… I'm not that industrious. So… Let the story begin!

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**By: NeptunianQueen**

It was another peaceful night in the town of Tomoeda. The moon was full and bright, casting a soft pale light on the slumbering town. The inky blue sky was dotted with stars, their light and sparkle incomparable to the light of the Queen Moon. Crickets chirped, creating music that could rival that of a bird's. It was indeed another peaceful and beautiful night, but no one could appreciate it.

It was already midnight. The whole town was fast asleep, curled under their warm comforters and blankets and drifting into their own dream worlds, dreaming of a wonderful day tomorrow. But not everyone in town was asleep. The manor on top of the hill was still alive. The Hiiragizawa manor.

The people of Tomoeda know that a young boy his guardian and a black cat were the only dwellers inside the large manor. But to a few number of people who know these two people very well, they were more than a high school student and a university undergraduate.

The basement of the manor was converted into a library filled with thick, ancient tomes that probably existed long before Tomoeda became a town in Japan. Two long tables run the length of the room, overflowing with rolls of parchment, scrolls, ink pots and quills, several cards and other articles of magic. There were several silver articles whirring and spinning on the ground, and symbols were etched and engraved in different parts of the room. The entire room was lit by a chandelier, wooden and old, and there were several candelabras placed on strategic points of the chamber. It certainly looked like a magician's atelier.

The young boy with dark hair and equally dark blue bespectacled eyes stood behind one of the table, holding a thick and antediluvian leather-bound book. He wore a dark blue robe pooling around his feet with the symbol of the sun on his back and a large cap that barely touched the floor. On his two sides were two creatures very peculiar to man: a large panther with a blue gem on its neck and a tall fiery red-haired maiden dressed in red and black. Both of them possess butterfly wings, large and intricately designed.

"Master, why are we doing this again?" the woman asked in a bored voice as her master, the young magician, was reading a text on the book. "We've done this a hundred times and you still haven't told us what we're doing."

"Ssh, Ruby Moon," the panther hissed darkly. "The Master needs his concentration."

"Don't shush me, Suppi! I was just asking!" Ruby Moon, as the panther called her, snapped.

"Ruby Moon, please keep quiet. I can't understand what I'm reading," the young Master said quietly, his sapphirine eyes glued on the pages of the tome. The panther threw a haughty, Hah-I-told-you look at the young lady.

Ruby Moon yawned widely behind a hand. "We're standing here for hours," she complained. "And we haven't even succeeded in doing a spell once! Maybe your powers are getting weak, Master Eriol!"

Eriol ignored her and continued reading the book, the glow of the candle making his eyes sparkle even brighter and more mysterious.

"Shut up, Ruby Moon!" the panther once again snapped. "And it's Spinel, not Suppi!"

"But I have to get some sleep! I need my beauty rest for tomorrow. I'll have to show that Yue that I'm as powerful and good-looking as him!"

"I doubt that Yue would even notice you," Spinel drawled lazily.

"We all know that I don't want Yue or that Yukito person to notice me," Ruby Moon argued. "It's Touya-kun I want to impress!"

The cat yawned. "How would you expect someone as laconic and stoic as a three-hundred-year-old rock to even notice you?" he replied matter-of-factly. "Why, Kinomoto-san is even annoyed by your presence and existence in this world."

"No he's not!" the woman cried defiantly. "He's just being shy!"

Spinel snorted. "Shy?" He spoke the word as if it was ridiculous. "Who would be shy in front of you? Not even a mosquito would be shy to nip you."

"Why you—"

"I got it! I finally got it!"

The two guardians turned to their young Master who was now reading the book with his mysterious smile. The smile that scared the hell out of them. The smile that says "There would be serious trouble". Ruby Moon glanced at Spinel who absently took a step away from their laughing Master.

"Master Eriol, what—" Ruby Moon stopped when Eriol summoned his Clow Key and started chanting some spells that was written on the book.

A circle of light appeared on their feet with the symbol of the sun and moon. Spinel was clearly backing away now from their Master who was busy chanting a mantra. They saw the look in his deep blue eyes. The look of determination and willpower. The same look they found during the Card Mistress's test. They couldn't stop him now.

"Release!" the young mage shouted and there was a flash of bright light, swallowing the whole manor.

The two guardians placed a hand on their eyes to protect them from the blinding light. Anybody passing by might've thought that a firecracker exploded inside the manor. But then, everybody was asleep. No one would know that something had happened inside the old house.

When the light was finally gone and everything returned to normal, Ruby Moon pulled her gloved hand away from her ruby red orbs. She blinked for a few times, trying to adjust her sight in the dimmed, candle-lighted room.

When she could finally see clearly, what she saw made her jaw drop. "Uh-oh!"

"Ruby Moon, I think the word 'uh-oh' sums it all up," Spinel remarked as he gazed open-mouthed at his Master. Rather, his _Masters_.

There were two identical Eriols. Both having dark blue hair. Both with bespectacled blue eyes. Both wearing the same mage's clothes. Both holding a tall golden sun staff… And both staring at each other wordlessly like two idiots.

"I think I'm going to bed," Ruby Moon stated wearily, walking away.

* * *

The next morning, Sunday… 

"I wonder why Eriol-kun wanted us to go to his house," Sixteen-year-old Sakura said thoughtfully as she, Syaoran and Tomoyo were walking towards the house on the hill. "He called us so early in the morning. I wonder what happened."

"I hope it's not one of his pranks again," Syaoran muttered darkly. "I'm getting sick of being stuck in his maze every time we go there!"

"I hope it nothing serious," Tomoyo said. "He sounded agitated when he called." She was carrying a picnic basket that contains a cake she baked for Nakuru on one arm and a small purse which contains her cell phone and Kero.

Syaoran folded his arms across his chest, his amber eyes blazing. "If he's planning something weird again, I won't hesitate to kill him!"

"You brat!" Kero's head popped out of Tomoyo's purse. "You think you could kill Clow Reed? That's a laugh! You're still a brat even after all these years!"

"What did you say, plushie?" The Li Clan Head growled just as the Beast Guardian flew out of the purse and transformed into his original form: a large yellow cat with wings. "You think you could make me cower with your form?"

Sakura sweatdropped at the two. Every time they would see each other, they'd always end up in an argument and she always has to break them up before they destroy the house. Add Eriol into the scene and you get a ticking time bomb. Sometimes, she wondered how those three got to be connected with each other. Sighing, she pulled Syaoran to her other side so as not to pummel the guardian who might retaliate and get Tomoyo hurt.

"You guys are so energetic today!" Tomoyo remarked cheerfully as they climbed the sloping street. "I'm sure Hiiragizawa-kun would be very glad to see you."

"Yeah, I bet!" the amber-eyed boy said sarcastically.

When they finally reached the wrought iron gates of the manor, Tomoyo frowned in concern. Never, in her entire life, had she seen the Hiiragizawa manor so deathly quiet. Usually, it was bright and full of life since Nakuru often plays in the garden with Spinel. But now…

"Did a meteor just strike the manor?" Syaoran commented dryly as he surveyed the area. "It's so quiet it gives me the creeps."

"Yeah," Kero agreed. "Seeing this place like this makes me want to run away."

A slight cool breeze blew over them and Syaoran and Kero both shivered, reminiscent of the horror movie they watched in Sakura's house some time ago.

"I say we leave," the cute orange plushie said in a low, dark voice. "We might be in terrible danger!"

"What danger are you saying, Kero-chan?" Sakura waved a hand impatiently at him as she pushed open the gate. "There's nothing dangerous in this place. This is Eriol-kun's house."

"And _that's_ what makes it dangerous," Syaoran muttered darkly. Kero nodded in agreement.

But then, since the Card Mistress had already walked inside the yard, there's nothing for them to do but to follow. Tomoyo smiled at them as she followed Syaoran in, closing the gates behind her.

"I don't sense any Clow Cards," Kero stated, looking around.

"Nonsense, Kero-chan!" Sakura chided him. "Why would Eriol-kun send a Clow Card after us?"

"I don't know," Syaoran replied evenly, shrugging his shoulders. "Ask him."

Sakura frowned at the two of them but said nothing. They walked up to the main door and she knocked loudly. Nobody answered.

"Maybe they're all gone!" The Li Clan Head declared, not even trying to hide the delight in his voice. "C'mon, then! Let's go! We wasted our time here just for nothing!"

The emerald-eyed Card Mistress ignored him and knocked again on the door. Again, no one answered. She turned to Tomoyo who was peering at the curtained bay windows. "What do you think, Tomoyo-chan?"

"I'm not sure…" the raven-haired Daidouji heiress replied softly. "There's something wrong. Akizuki-san never draws the curtains. She always lets it open."

"Maybe something _is_ wrong," Sakura said, nodding. "I hope it's nothing bad."

They tried to knock again and after a few minutes, the door opened slightly. Nakuru's head popped out of the small crevice, gaping at them. They stared back at her in confusion. Syaoran stared at her irritably.

"Aren't you going to let us in?" he asked, annoyed.

"Uh, we have a little problem here—"

Tomoyo frowned at her. "Why? What's wrong, Akizuki-san?"

"Well…"

Nakuru stepped away from the door and opened it for them. They three teenagers stepped in curiously, leaving their shoes outside the door and slipping on a pair of slippers. The house looked larger, colder and creepier with the silence. Tomoyo noticed that the usual energetic guardian was silent for a moment.

They took a seat inside the living room. Tomoyo placed her basket down on the center table and looked around.

There was Eriol's "throne of evil" near the fireplace, empty. Usually, when she'd come over for tea or for business, she would find Eriol seated on the red armchair, waiting for her. But this time, he wasn't there. It was obvious that something wrong was happening inside the Hiiragizawa household. There were too many clues: the silence of the place, Nakuru's unusual behavior, empty chair…

"Akizuki-san, what's going on?" she asked politely, now completely worried.

Of course, she would be worried. She is, after all, Eriol's closest friend. Ever since Syaoran came back from Hong Kong and started studying in Tomoeda, she had started hanging out with the reincarnation of Clow Reed, mainly because Syaoran was always with Sakura. And probably because they also belong in several clubs, including the Student Council and the Choir.

"Er…" Nakuru grinned at them almost hesitantly. "I'll just call Master, okay? Just stay here. I'll tell Suppi-chan to come here."

When the moon guardian had left, Syaoran turned to Sakura. "What's up with her?"

The Card Mistress shrugged. "I have no idea…"

"They're acting weird today, aren't they?" Tomoyo commented, folding her hands on her lap. "I wonder what had happened."

They waited for a few minutes with Kero flying around the room as if examining it when Spinel, in his small black cat plushie form, flew inside using his small translucent wings. It then settled on Tomoyo's lap, something that puzzled both Sakura and Syaoran.

"Please do not be surprised at what you would see," the cat said lazily. "My Master was doing some magic again last night and…" Spinel sighed as if already bothered by that 'something' he was trying to say. "You'll just have to see."

"See what?" Sakura inquired.

Her inquiry was soon answered when Eriol walked inside the parlor, his usual mysterious smile on his face… followed by another Eriol wearing the same smile as the first. Then, as if scripted, the three teenagers' and the orange plushie's jaws dropped.

"Hiiragizawa-kun…" Tomoyo said faintly as she stared at the twins.

Suddenly, much to their astonishment and surprise, one of the Eriols, upon hearing Tomoyo's voice, walked over to her and took her hand. The young raven-haired heiress froze on her spot, blinking at the Eriol in front of her. And before the other Eriol could stop him, the Eriol suddenly leaned forward and kissed the poor stunned girl.

* * *

Review, review, review... constructive criticisms are most welcome... CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS, not flames! 


	2. Magical Headaches

**Last chapter…**

Suddenly, much to their astonishment and surprise, one of the Eriols, upon hearing Tomoyo's voice, walked over to her and took her hand. The young raven-haired heiress froze on her spot, blinking at the Eriol in front of her. And before the other Eriol could stop him, the Eriol suddenly leaned forward and kissed the poor stunned girl.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS nor will I ever own it… I don't have enough money to buy it…

Author's blabbering: Okay… So I really was insane when I was writing this… Oh, jeez! I think it was tea that made me more ridiculous than usual… No, maybe it was the rice cakes… Or probably that peach-like pastry, whatever they call it… Thanks for my reviewers. You really make me happy when you review…

**Momo-chan: **I can't believe I wrote that… A yellow car! Lolz! XD! XD! XD! Told you I was insane…

**Shadow Elf Sofi: **Intriguing huh? I'll update, don't worry! XD

**Animevietgirl: **Yes, you seem to love my stories, don't you? XD thanks!

**Cristal-shian: **There are two Eriols since… One is for Tomoyo-chan… The other is for me… Lolz! I'm really getting zany here! I need to get out of Japan as soon as possible! Oh, and yes, there are slippers for guests… At least, there are, here in my cousin's house. Not as fluffy as mine though at home… We'll just have to see if Eriol did separate himself… XD!

**DarkLadyNyara: **You think so? Thanks!

**Crayon-eater Aya: **You think he's getting jealous? … (Looks at my Eriol clone…) Nah! He's just as zany as me…

**Tsubame7: **Yes, I think we all need to know too… XD thanks!

**Mayie-chan: **Onee-chan is nicer to listen to… XD

Erie-chan was really nice in lending me her computer… Don't worry, Erie-chan, this fic is dedicated to you since you're lending me your computer and keeping away Akiko-chan and Seisuke-kun from me… Hey! Is that a Neji plushie? Give it to me! … I'm really having trouble writing this chapter… It's so… so Eriol-ish! Full of Eriols…

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: MAGICAL HEADACHES**

* * *

"What the hell are you _doing_, Hiiragizawa!" Li shouted furiously, wrenching the Eriol away from the frozen Tomoyo. "Have you gone out of your mind!"

"It wasn't me!" the other Eriol, the Eriol behind him, protested angrily. "It wasn't_ me_!"

Syaoran rounded on him heatedly, still holding the first Eriol's lapels in his fists. He then glared at the Eriol he was holding then glanced at Tomoyo who was still frozen on her seat, looking blankly at the table. Then back to the Eriol behind him. "What the hell is _going_ on here!" he roared. "There are_ too_ many Hiiragizawas!"

Sakura sweatdropped at Syaoran. Well, it's not that she hasn't seen him get mad like this.

"This is what I was talking about," Spinel drawled lazily, as he raised his head from Tomoyo's lap.

Kero, who was watching the events unfolding in front of him amusedly, folded his tiny arms in front of him and sat down in mid-air like some Arabian sheik, nodding. "Yes, yes, but how did that happen?" He seemed to be talking to his own thoughts. "I thought that ancient magic is non-existent anymore."

This time, Tomoyo, who had finally gotten out of her daze, glanced down at the black cat. It stared at her in the eyes and she slowly, painstakingly nodded. "Ah, now I understand."

The Eriol standing behind Li smiled at her. "So you've finally guessed, Daidouji-san."

The raven-haired girl slightly bowed her head, her pale cheeks stained with pink tinges. After that kiss, she just couldn't look at Eriol straight in the eyes. It was a matter of awkwardness. Obviously, it wasn't that often when your friend kisses you in front of your other friends.

The Eriol behind Li frowned slightly at her, clenching his fists. "I apologize, Daidouji-san, I—"

"What the hell is going on here!" Li roared again, his grip on the other Eriol not even deteriorating. "Why—What the hell—!—How the hell did you get doubled! Is this some kind of a magic trick!"

The free Eriol let out a sigh in exasperation, running a hand through his dark hair. He had no idea that the Li clan sprouted from the Huns, barbarians of Northern Mongolia. At least, that was what his little descendant was showing. "I suggest you let go of my twin before he casts a spell on you, Li," he said wearily. Still, Syaoran didn't let the other Eriol go. "Let's have a talk. I'm sure we can clear this one out."

"No, I'd kill him _first_!" the Li Clan Head growled angrily.

Sakura didn't anymore wonder why Syaoran was so angry. Everybody knows that the Li heir treats Tomoyo as his little sister. He was very protective, almost like Touya, when it comes to the two. After all, they are just as precious to him as his mother, his sisters and Meilin. And especially when it comes to Eriol. He didn't want that "eccentric weirdo" to get anywhere close his "little plum blossom sister". Of course, his "sweet cherry blossom" doesn't get jealous. Why would she?

"Actually, I don't think Eriol would appreciate it if you kill me, Li," the Eriol in his hands replied casually as if they were just talking about the weather. He pried Syaoran's hand away from his shirt then walked over to the seated Eriol, standing behind him. "You see, I'm his other half."

Syaoran and the orange cat gaped at him like he grew another head. Crickets chirped, the wind blew and a bird sang, and still there was no sound coming from one of the two. Sakura sweatdropped even more.

"Sometimes, I'm really curious if you really are a Li," the Eriol on the chair said with a sigh.

"I didn't say I didn't understand what your clone was saying!" Syaoran retorted irritably, forcing himself not to launch an attack on the calm and composed sorcerer. "I want to know how your clone came to be like that and why he kissed Daidouji!"

The Eriol standing behind the "throne of evil" glanced down at the Eriol seated on the "throne of evil". He smirked. "Well…"

"I'll handle this, Eriol," the latter Eriol said wearily, feeling silly. Obviously, people feel silly when they call their own names, addressing them as individuals. "I can't trust you with your words."

"It's just saying that you don't trust yourself," former Eriol said haughtily.

"I don't so just shut up," latter Eriol snapped coolly.

The three teenagers and the orange plushie stared at the two identical Eriols as they argued with each other. Sakura didn't know whom she should listen to: the Eriol sitting down or the Eriol standing. Syaoran was feeling more irritated with each passing minute, having to listen two morons argue about themselves. Tomoyo was still lost. And Kero, well, he was still amused at the sight in front of him.

"I didn't know you have an identity crisis, Hiiragizawa," the Li Head remarked, a smirk on his features.

"I don't!" the two Eriols chorused and Syaoran let out a low whistle of amusement.

Spinel, who was still having a nice nap on Tomoyo's lap, yawned widely. "They've been arguing like this since last night," he said lazily. "And I must say, it is very entertaining to watch. Master must really develop his own skills on knowing himself better."

Tomoyo, who was rubbing her temples because of a developing headache, sighed in exasperation. "Will the both of you calm down and explain to us what had happened?"

The two Hiiragizawas stopped, glaring at each other as if accusing the other for the starting the argument. Sakura cleared her throat.

"All right, I'll tell you what happened," latter Eriol started, coughing to clear his throat. Syaoran took a seat on Tomoyo's other side as if protecting her from the two weirdoes sitting in front of them. Kero then settled on Sakura's shoulder who was seated on Tomoyo's left side. "Last night, I was trying out a spell—"

"That he was trying out for the last few months and keeps on failing!"

They all looked at the archway and found Nakuru walking inside brightly, a tray of tea in her hands. The two Eriols scowled at her.

"And what spell was that?" Syaoran demanded.

"It was an ancient spell that was supposed to remove something that I don't like," latter Eriol explained patiently. "It was more like the Erase Card and the Nothing Card except that when this spell backfires, it would cause some terrible results."

The Li heir narrowed his golden eyes at the former Eriol, the one standing behind the throne of evil. "Yes, terrible indeed."

"Well, as you can see—" Eriol gestured at his identical twin behind him. "—the spell backfired and what I got was something I didn't expect."

"So you got a twin? What's the problem with that?" the orange Beast Guardian asked.

"The problem is actually for us, Kero," Syaoran said mildly. "We're going to have more problems since there is another Hiiragizawa."

"Ooh! Terrible, I agree!" Kero snickered, earning a glare from both Eriols and Sakura as well.

The Cherry Blossom waved an impatient hand at her two charges, gazing intently at Eriol. "What were you really trying to do, Eriol-kun?"

Before Eriol could respond, his own set of annoying guardians interjected. "That's right, Master Eriol!" Nakuru chirped. "You never told us why you're doing all these hocus-pocus! It's really making me look uglier! I couldn't get my beauty rest anymore!"

Tomoyo and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Eriol continued, clearing his throat once more and ignoring his Moon Guardian's comment. "I got something I didn't expect. A twin." His twin glared at him. "Actually, instead of erasing that _something _I was trying to eradicate in my system, I gave it a body and a mind of its own, thus creating another _me_."

"How conceited!" Syaoran remarked dryly.

"But how…?" Tomoyo asked weakly. "What were you trying to erase anyway?"

The former Eriol smirked widely. "I think I can answer that!"

"Let me guess," the Li heir interrupted again. "Is it vanity? Or maybe arrogance? It's really obvious, you know. I just couldn't put my finger on it."

"Actually—"

"Stop arguing and let Eriol-kun finish first, okay!" Sakura scolded them loudly. Syaoran withdrew back, not wanting to get to his girlfriend's darker side anymore.

"It's nothing really, Daidouji-san," the latter Eriol said, glaring at his twin as if daring him to say anything. The clone kept quiet promptly. "It was causing me distraction, that's why I was trying to get rid of it."

Suddenly, much to Eriol's annoyance, his twin had to speak again. "Not true!" he protested. "It's actually been an inspi—" Eriol had to reach up and clamp a hand over his mouth so as not to finish the sentence.

Tomoyo stared at them for a minute, trying to digest everything in front of her eyes. She then nodded deeply, understandingly. "I see…"

Syaoran, on the other hand, folded his arms across his chest. "No, I still don't see_ it_!" he declared coolly. "Why did _he_—" He pointed accusingly at the Eriol behind the chair. "—have to kiss Daidouji?"

The two Eriols looked at each other then at Tomoyo who had just turned into ripe red apple.

"Syaoran-kun, you really didn't have to open that one up," Sakura said in exasperation but the Li heir ignored her.

"It was… a matter of a prank…" the latter Eriol finally managed to reply and Tomoyo looked at him with wide eyes. He suddenly felt guilty at what he just said. "I mean, I did tell you that I was trying to remove something out of my system and, well, created a body for itself… Well, that was just what he thought… It wasn't me, Daidouji-san. Honest. I really have no idea this _idiot _would do that!"

Syaoran smirked. "Finally, the idiot had acknowledged himself as an idiot."

"Oh, do shut up, my dear descendant," Eriol said coolly, then turned to Tomoyo who was still staring at him strangely. "I'm really sorry, Daidouji-san, for whatever my twin has done to you. I swear I wouldn't have done it to you if I were him."

The raven-haired lass frowned at him. "It seems you have a more mischievous side that I do not know, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Eriol, with that impish twinkle in his blue eyes, released his clone and smiled mysteriously at Tomoyo. "We all do, Daidouji-san."

Nakuru looked at each of them then sniffed. They all turned to look at her as if she was some alien. "I smell something…" she said, sniffing the air.

Syaoran scowled at the auburn-haired guardian. "What the hell—"

Before he could finish his statement, Nakuru suddenly launched herself at the basket on the table, nearly knocking him over in the process. "CAKE!"

Sakura giggled. "Hai, Tomoyo-chan baked a cake, Nakuru-chan!"

Tomoyo smiled as Nakuru started to take out the cake greedily from the basket, Kero started screaming to give him some, Syaoran screaming at Kero for trying to transform on top of him and Spinel screaming for help at his Master when Nakuru tried to feed him some of the sweet pastry.

She then turned to Eriol who was watching the scene in front of him. The other Eriol was arguing with Nakuru. Apparently, Eriol's cake-loving side has been transferred as well to his twin.

"When would the spell end, Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked, ignoring the jovial and loud atmosphere around them.

"I'm not yet sure, Daidouji-san," Eriol replied, letting his fingertips touch. "I haven't studied the spell quite yet."

Tomoyo smiled. "I hope everything returns back to normal…"

"I agree. It's really awkward to call yourself every once in a while."

Sakura, who was watching the two quietly from one corner, smiled knowingly. It seems that trying to watch certain events from just one corner pays off. She could see and find out certain things about certain people.

"Ah… Now I _understand_."

* * *

So… What did Sakura understand? What was it that Eriol was trying to erase and hide from Tomoyo? What is the real reason why the Eriol clone kissed Tomoyo? How will Eriol go to school with his clone tagging around? Will I ever stop thinking about ridiculous thoughts and stop writing silly fanfics? And will I ever stop myself from eating too much pocky, drinking too much tea and squealing at so many bishies around me?

Well, you just have to review and find out on the next chapter! Ahahahaha! I'm so mean, ne?


	3. Will You Marry Me?

**Last chapter… **

"When would the spell end, Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked, ignoring the jovial and loud atmosphere around them.

"I'm not yet sure, Daidouji-san," Eriol replied, letting his fingertips touch. "I haven't studied the spell quite yet."

Tomoyo smiled. "I hope everything returns back to normal…"

"I agree. It's really awkward to call yourself every once in a while."

Sakura, who was watching the two quietly from one corner, smiled knowingly. It seems that trying to watch certain events from just one corner pays off. She could see and find out certain things about certain people.

"Ah… Now I _understand_."

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS… If I did own it, there wouldn't be any Kaho Mizuki nor irritable water magicians that chase Clow Reed even after he's already dead!

Author's blabbering: Okay, so I'm back… I'm trying to update one chapter a day (which is really difficult, believe me) and I have to fight tooth-and-nail for a round on the computer. Thank my lucky stars I only use it to connect to the internet since my good ole Apple Laptop forgot its extension. Tsk, tsk, tsk! Sometimes, laptops can be very stupid, forgetting its parts and all!

Okay, here we are on another episode of… (drum roll!) **Answer Your Reviewers' Questions!**

**Requiem Elise: **You think it's cute? … Yeah, I think it's cute too!

**Arika-chan: **Ahaha! You're partly wrong! Everything will be answered on the last chapter, don't worry!

**Cristal-shian: **It's okay… I seemed to have made and showed them as different individuals… You want one too? Oh, dear! It's really difficult to make a clone… You need to extract the DNA, duplicate it, place it inside a fertilized egg then wait for it to grow for 16 years… Would you wait that long? XD

**Animevietgirl: **Nah, I don't live in Japan. I'm just here to visit my cousins… And to find a suited husband for me to marry… Hehe, just kidding!

**Elvirna: **You like the arguing twins? … I like them too… Kinda reminds me of my classmates, Alex and Lex…

**Crayon-Eater Aya: **Do you really eat crayons? What do they taste like? … Again, you're wrong, Aya! Well, partly … May sched? Pwede rin… Papasok ung isa sa umaga, ung isa sa hapon… Sana may twin din ako! … It's really annoying, having these ridiculous thoughts inside my head… gives me migraine…

**Denied: **… I think you've seriously gone off your rocker… Did you know that laughing too hard can kill you? It can cause choking which results into blockage in your throat… A horrible death if you ask me… XD

**Trickmaster-lilica: **Your name's really neat! Lilica! Reminds me of that girl in Fancy Lala! Thanks for reviewing anyway!

And so, this ends our segment! Hope you enjoy! And oh, don't forget to read The Testament and Mistaken Identity by yours truly. I've updated them already… (Mag-advertise daw ba?)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

* * *

It was another sunny Monday and for Seijou High students, it means another day full of pop quizzes, board works, impromptu oral recitations and loads of homework. For Tomoyo, it means another day of running around the campus, trying to help with the different clubs. After all, she is the Level Representative and thus in charge of taking care of the clubs, especially now that the annual School Foundation is nearing.

She just walked inside the building, her satchel in one hand, and proceeded to her locker. After unlocking it, she promptly stepped away as her locker door opened and let out a flood of envelopes and love letters. The raven-haired heiress let out a sigh.

"When would they learn that my locker isn't a mailbox?" she asked in exasperation as she changed into her white school shoes. She then proceeded to the painful process of picking the envelopes and putting them inside a trash bin.

She was never interested in males, even though more than two-third of the male population of Seijou High is head over heels with her. But then, she was quite fond with this cute guy with—

"You're really a heart-breaker, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo looked up at the voice and smiled at the smiling owner. "Ohayo, Hiiragizawa-kun!" she greeted brightly. "I thought you weren't going to school today because of your twin!" Automatically, she peered over his shoulder. "He's not here, is he?"

The memory of what had happened yesterday was still fresh in her mind. She, Syaoran and Sakura went over to the Hiiragizawa manor and found that the young sorcerer had just created another "him" when a spell unfortunately backfired. They were actually still trying to swallow the fact when the clone suddenly kissed her spontaneously. There wasn't even a warning sign that says "Hey! I'm going to kiss you!". Tomoyo just shuddered at that. Not that she doesn't find Eriol handsome… It was just weird for her that someone like Eriol would even kiss her, even though it was just a clone of him.

"He isn't with me right now," the blue-eyed sorcerer replied pleasantly. "I conjured a spell that would not allow him to go out of the house. And I have Spinel to watch him over."

Tomoyo managed a small smile. "That's good." At least now, no one would even try to kiss her again.

They walked towards their classroom, ignoring the squealing fan girls and swooning fan boys around them. Tomoyo, now assured that there was no Eriol clone walking around the campus, finally got over her awkwardness towards the young man and even managed to have a light conversation with him. Just like in the old days.

"So, have you found a counter-spell for this?" she asked him.

"I haven't yet," he answered casually. "I'll just have to be patient for a while. I'm not really sure what permanent damages could happen if this spell lingers on."

"Oh." Tomoyo actually considered about asking Eriol again what he was trying to erase in the first place but thought against it. After all, he was trying to evade it even at the start. There'd be no use asking him again.

When they reached their room, Eriol opened the door for her and she went in, followed by him closely. From the moment he stepped inside, Syaoran had his gaze on him. Tomoyo smiled at the chestnut-haired boy cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Li-kun!" she greeted brightly then noticed the vacant seat in front of him. "Sakura-chan's late again, isn't she?"

"She'll be here soon," Syaoran replied evenly, his glare still glued on Eriol who took a seat beside him. His amber eyes narrowed at him. "Are you sure you're Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol turned to him, a dark eyebrow raised. "No, I think I'm Clow Reed, back from the dead," he said sarcastically.

"Nice try, Hiiragizawa," Li shot back, glancing at Tomoyo who was looking at the both of them. "You didn't do anything to her, did you?"

"I respect Daidouji-san too much. Why would I do something to her?" Eriol said calmly. "Besides, let me remind you, my dear descendant, that it was my clone who kissed her, not me."

"Still, that was _your_ alter-ego! That was _still_ you. You can't go on, blaming your clone."

Tomoyo was now a great deal redder than a fire hydrant. The red one, not the yellow. "Li-kun, there's nothing to worry now," she said quietly. "Hiiragizawa-kun didn't do anything to me. Honest."

The two boys were now throwing lethal glares at each other. Tomoyo sweatdropped, feeling the thickening tension inside the classroom. Now she knows what it feels like to be cooked on a frying pan. Just then, much to her relief and amusement, Yamazaki came with his grin again. That grin that says "I'm ready for a new round of jokes". Tomoyo let out a sigh. She didn't want to be here right now.

"Ohayo! What are you talking about now?" the close-eyed boy asked.

Eriol turned to him with his playful smirk. Tomoyo shook her head. "Ah, Li-san and I were talking about clones!"

"Clones!" Yamazaki raised his forefinger in the air, a sign that he would be starting any minute now. "Did you know that clones were actually the evil incarnate of that living being? It is said that the clones are more evil and more despicable than the original being."

Then, much to Tomoyo's dismay, Eriol started as well. "Furthermore, they say that clones have a spirit of their own. Scientists take the spirits from dead people."

"They pull them out using a pair of tongs after they dug the grave—"

"Takeshi! Are you telling stories again!" Chiharu came over at the speed of light and dragged back the poor boy.

"Oh, and Li-kun, did you know that clones are—"

"That's _enough_!" Whack!

Tomoyo winced and smiled awkwardly at the arguing couple. It wasn't anymore surprising that they got together. She glanced back at Syaoran who was looking very thoughtful.

"Li-kun, you shouldn't believe Yamazaki-kun. He was just—"

"You know," Li started. The smirk on Eriol's face widened. "I think Yamazaki is right about clones." Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Well, based on my experience and observation, I'd say it's true. Especially when it comes to the clone of Hiiragizawa here."

Eriol grinned at him. "You know, I think you're right, Li-san."

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Sakura went in brightly, greeting the others as well. Tomoyo smiled at her warmly. "Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"

The Card Mistress placed her satchel on her table and looked at Syaoran and Eriol grinning like two morons, puzzled. "Did I miss something?" she asked Tomoyo.

The ebony-haired girl shook her head smilingly. "Nothing special, Sakura-chan. Just a small explanation from Yamazaki-kun."

* * *

"You know, I've been noticing how _different _Hiiragizawa-kun today," Rika Sasaki remarked as the girls ate lunch under a cherry tree on the grounds.

"You've noticed it too?" Naoko said, shaking her head. "He is quite different today. Like he's not the Hiiragizawa-kun we know."

Tomoyo frowned at them. "Different? I don't see anything."

"That's because you're always with Hiiragizawa-kun," Chiharu pointed out with her chopsticks. Tomoyo glanced at Sakura. "Or maybe, because he's not treating you the way he treats other girls now."

Sakura swallowed her croquet then turned to the girls. "How did he treat the other girls?" she asked, keeping her voice even.

"Well, he doesn't hurt them or anything," Naoko replied. "It's just that he's colder and more aloof. He doesn't help anymore nor does he care whether he bumps into someone or what. He doesn't even smile anymore."

"And I really thought he's a gentleman and all, coming from England," Chiharu remarked, picking up a sushi. "I didn't know he can be pretty mean."

Naoko nodded. "So you've seen him as well?"

"Seen what?" Sakura inquired curiously.

"That he collided into this freshman girl carrying several books," Naoko replied absently. "The books fell, of course, but he didn't even help the poor girl. He just walked past her."

"Are you really sure that's Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked, her voice now clearly worried. She has never heard news like this about Eriol. Eriol has been always the gentleman he is: kind, helpful and smiling.

"Positive, Tomoyo-chan," Chiharu told her firmly.

"But when I was talking to him…" Tomoyo started.

"We told you, he treats you differently than the others," Rika said patiently. "That's because you're his close friend or someone special."

"I think there's another reason why he's acting like that," Sakura said quietly, placing her chopsticks on top of her bento box. "I'll be right back, okay?" She stood up and jogged over to the soccer field.

"Matte, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called her worriedly.

"I'll be right back, Tomoyo-chan! I just need to clear something with Syaoran-kun!" She then disappeared around a corner.

Rika looked concerned at Tomoyo. "What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure," Tomoyo replied. "I hope it's nothing."

* * *

"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun!"

The auburn-haired Clan Head looked up and found Sakura waving at him from the top of the hill. He excused himself from the boys playing soccer then jogged over to her.

"What's up?" he asked, frowning at her expression. "Did something happen?"

"Actually, the girls told me something about Eriol-kun…" She looked up at him, biting her lower lip.

Syaoran scowled. He didn't like the sound of that. "What is it?"

Sakura relayed to Syaoran what the girls said about Eriol and the young man's frown deepened with every passing second. By the end of the narration, Syaoran looked very pensive.

"What do you think, Syaoran-kun?" she asked softly.

The Li Clan Head clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Where's Daidouji now?"

"I left her with the girls."

"You know, I've been thinking about this since morning," he told her slowly, thinking about the events earlier that day. He looked at her. "Don't you think Hiiragizawa's more gentlemanly towards Daidouji today?"

Sakura thought about it and realized Syaoran was right. Eriol was more helpful, more gentlemanly, and more polite towards Tomoyo. He would do even the smallest favor for her, even though it was just picking up her eraser. He would often offer her assistance in carrying her things, even her lunch box on their way to lunch and he wouldn't leave her until she says so. He was always there for her and once in while, Sakura would spot him a few meters away from Tomoyo wherever she went.

She looked up at Syaoran in realization. "You don't think…"

"Yeah, and I'm betting my sword on it!"

* * *

"Daidouji-san, where are you going?"

Tomoyo looked around and forced a smile at Eriol. "Hello, Hiiragizawa-kun," she greeted, injecting a cheerful voice. "I'm on my way to the music room. Are you going there as well?"

"Yes, Tsubasa-sensei wanted me to play the accompaniment for the upcoming competition," he replied nonchalantly. "She told me it's a national competition."

Tomoyo smiled. "It is. That's why I'm starting to get nervous," she told him as they started walking together in the empty corridor. "I'll be performing a solo and I can't make any mistakes."

"I'm sure you can do it!"

"Arigato!"

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol at the corner of her eyes. Nothing was wrong with him. At least, nothing she could detect. He seems to be, well, normal. But then, she remembered what Rika and the others told her.

_He treats you differently than the others… That's because you're his close friend or someone special._

She shook her head inwardly. No, of course not. That's not true. There's nothing wrong with him. Maybe they just saw him on a bad time or anything… Eriol would never try to be callous to other people who are not close to him. He was always the gentleman type. The one who helps and smiles warmly at other people, whoever they may be. And besides, they're best friends. Of course he'd treat her differently… Right?

"Daidouji-san?" His voice startled her and she pasted a smile, realizing that she was spacing out. "Is something the matter?"

"Ah, nothing," she said hurriedly. "I was just thinking about the choir." She laughed uneasily. "See? I told you I'm so nervous."

Then she noticed it. How his gaze softened at her. How his dark blue eyes crinkled in a smile. It was so different from the usual Eriol. So weird. So eerie. Typically, it was she who tries to get closer to him. It was she who tries to make him open up. But this time… It was so different… As if he wasn't the Eriol she knew…

"Daidouji-san?"

"Hiiragizawa-kun, I was wondering—"

"Daidouji-san!"

Tomoyo looked around at the voice and stopped. There was no one behind them.

"Daidouji-san!"

She looked out the window beside her. Another Eriol was outside, beside Syaoran and Sakura, looking up at her. "Hiiragizawa-kun?" Suddenly, the Eriol started to run inside the building, followed by the couple.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at the two Eriols. She glanced at the Eriol running towards her and the Eriol beside her. "You're not Eriol, are you?"

"I am. I am Eriol," he replied calmly. "I am him. He is me."

Tomoyo frowned at the Eriol beside her. "Why are you doing this? Why didn't you tell me that you're not the real one?" she asked him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I came here and was generated into this world for one reason only."

"What are you saying?"

"Look, Daidouji-san, there's something I need to tell you before I leave. Something I really need to ask," he said quickly. Tomoyo stared at him like he just grew another head. "Daidouji-san, will you marry me?"

"_What!_"

"If the real Eriol asks you to marry him, will you do it? Will you say yes?"

"_What!_"

"Answer the question, Daidouji-san! Is it a yes or a no?"

Tomoyo took a step backwards, clearly frightened. "I-I don't know… I have no idea—"

"C'mon! Just answer it!"

The young girl stared at him with wide eyes. She wasn't expecting this. No, not this, especially not from Eriol Hiiragizawa. Her best friend. Her confidant. A marriage proposal? Even though it was his clone, Eriol did mention that the clone was his half, a part of him.

_Does that mean…? _

"Daidouji-san!"

She looked around and saw Eriol running towards her. She then looked at Eriol beside her. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Just answer the question and I'll be gone before you can say 'Hiiragizawa'."

"But I don't—"

"Daidouji-san, after five years, after college, after everything, will you marry me?"

She stared at the Eriol in front of her, her heart racing. What should I say? What must she say? Would she say no and deny her feelings? Or would she say yes and ruin everything?

_I can't say yes… What if this is just a dream? What if this ruins our friendship? What if he distances himself from me after this? What if? What if? What if?_

She'll just have to make a choice, won't she? She'll just have to follow her heart, won't she?

"_Daidouji-san_!"

"All right!" she cried, closing her eyes. "All right! Yes, I'll marry you! After college!" She hesitantly opened her eyes and saw the Eriol in front of her smiling. Smiling the smile she had always loved to see. That soft smile that makes her feel special.

"I'll take your word for it…" he said softly. He then turned to the wide-eyed and open-mouthed Eriol a few feet away from them. Tomoyo paled at the sight of him. "She's all yours, partner!" And with that, he disappeared into smoke.

* * *

Yahoo! Chapter 3! One more chapter and I'll finally finish the story! Yippee! What do you think? Is it too fast? Yes… Erie told me it was too fast… I guess it really was too fast… But I like it… Oh, and sorry for the cliffhanger… I just love suspense…

And so… will all Tomoyo's questions be answered? Will Eriol finally admit everything? Will Tomoyo be able to bring back the colors on her face? Will Eriol be able to pick up his fallen jaw on the floor? Will I ever get back my lost Swiss knife? And will I ever get a boyfriend this college? OMG! _(I'll tell Leander-nii-chan about this!)_ Oh, shut up, Seisuke!

You have to review to find out the next chapter of… (drum roll!) Double Trouble!

Ah, what the heck!


	4. Promises, Promises, Promises

**Last chapter…**

"All right!" she cried, closing her eyes. "All right! Yes, I'll marry you! After college!" She hesitantly opened her eyes and saw the Eriol in front of her smiling. Smiling the smile she had always loved to see. That soft smile that makes her feel special.

"I'll take your word for it…" he said softly. He then turned to the wide-eyed and open-mouthed Eriol a few feet away from them. Tomoyo paled at the sight of him. "She's all yours, partner!" And with that, he disappeared into smoke.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS… If I owned CCS, then Tomoyo and Eriol would be a canon pairing, Kaho would be wiped off the face of the planet and I'd be rich.

Author's blabbering: I talk too much, that's what my brothers tell me always… Anyway, this is the last chapter! Yes! Yes! _Yes_! I know you can't get enough of it but… we have to start after a few reminders from the sponsors… (I just came home from Japan and still have jetlag… pardonnez moi…)

OMG! Who is that cute guy from Angel Links? I mean, _those_ cute guys! There are two: the one with a ponytail and wears a blue Chinese uniform, and the other is the tanned guy who's as suave and cool as Eriol! Yay, I wish I were Meifon Li! I'm getting hyper again… I should list their names on **Danix's Bishie List**.

**Wind witch: **I've sent the picture… you really didn't have to beg and all… And besides, we're just two girls who share the same obsession! OMG! Neji-kuuuuuunnnnn!

**Cristal-shian: **I've been wondering if you are a true blue Noypi as well… coz of that "contra" word… Yes, unfortunately, there's gonna be a lot of revelations here… Eriol-kun's not entirely honest with Tomoyo-chan…

**Story-weaver1: **thanks for reviewing!

**Arika-chan: **Let Tomoyo whack him? … Nah, I'd probably make Syaoran-kun whack him for doing that!

**Akizuki Sai: **Wala ka bang telepono sa bahay nyo? Ay, juice ko! Pero pupunta ako sa 12 at 13! Asahan mo yan! Ako'y naka-beige na pants and puro tali tpos white na peasant blouse… Naka-half-pigtails ako… Basta, ung girl na nakaputi na may glasses na maliit, ako un!

**Ari: **Eloquence? OMG! Hear that, onii-chan! Somebody praised my grammar and English! (_Hn!_)

**Tsubame7: **Yes, I promised I'd continue it… And here I am, continuing it! Taa-daa! … You know, I know a doctor, he's a psychiatrist and he helped me a lot with my disorder… maybe he can help you too… XD just kidding, of course!

**Foxy fire: **You really have a hot name… Yeah, I've been having trouble with this last chap… I'm not really good with endings…

**Elvirna: **I love cliffies! Makes me want to bash my computer at the wall.

**Momo-chan: **Tsk, tsk, tsk! You didn't review last chapter? I mean, the chapter before the last? Tsk, tsk, tsk!

And now that we've almost reached the end, I want to thank the panel for this award—Oops! Wrong line!—Anyway, I want to thank everyone who supported me with this story! _(Hey, princess, you should put that at the end of the story itself!) _Oh! Sorry, Your Highness! I didn't know!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: PROMISES, PROMISES, PROMISES**

* * *

"What… did you say?" Eriol said weakly as Tomoyo stared at the spot where the clone Eriol was once standing. She was still frozen by the question, her answer and the sudden disappearance of the other Eriol.

"Eriol-kun…" Sakura started but Syaoran held her back, shaking his head.

The young raven-haired girl raised her astonished expression at Eriol who stared back at her. "What does this all mean, Eriol?" she asked faintly.

The blue-eyed sorcerer stopped. Never has he heard Tomoyo call him like that… Eriol… It was different from the usual 'Hiiragizawa-kun'. But then, as he gazed at her pools of lilac, he could see the pain in her eyes as if he had betrayed her or anything. It was the same pained expression she had years ago whenever he would open up the topic about Sakura.

"Daidouji-san…"

"What did he mean, Eriol?" she asked again. "What did he mean by that question?"

Eriol clenched his fists. He couldn't answer those questions. No, he couldn't. It was too difficult, too much for him to answer them. Answering them would mean revealing his feelings and opening up to the world. No, Clow Reed didn't plan this and he, Eriol Hiiragizawa, reincarnation of Clow Reed, will not go against the plan he had laid.

_But you already did… When you decided to return to Japan… When you decided to try to live as normally as possible… When you fell—_

_No! _Eriol shook his head inwardly. _This wasn't supposed to happen. If the spell hadn't backfired…_

_Then you'd be more confused than you are now… And you knew that the spell would backfire, even at the start… That's why you pursued it…_

"You seem to know what's happening, Li-kun! Why don't you explain everything to me now?"

Tomoyo's voice startled his reverie. He looked up and turned to Syaoran and found him shaking his head.

"I can't, Daidouji. It will be Hiiragizawa who will explain to you everything."

"But, Syaoran-kun, we can't just leave them like this…" Sakura gazed at the two, worry in her emerald orbs.

Syaoran shook his head slightly. "Yes, we can, Sakura." Quietly, he steered his girlfriend away from the two to leave them to talk.

Tomoyo stood there, rooted on her spot wordlessly, staring at the place where Eriol was. Where Eriol's _clone_ was. She was still very confused of what just happened. Everything was still a blur to her, but one thing lingered in her mind: the clone's question to her.

She has no idea why he had to ask her that when they all knew that that would never happen. It was a part of Eriol, so that means Eriol knew everything about this. She had to ask him why he had to do such a thing. Why his clone had to ask such a thing. And she knew she would never accept the answer "I don't know".

Eriol has to know. He created that clone. It was his other half, the embodiment of his other self. A living human he created that represented something of him.

_Eriol has to know!_

But as she considered all these thoughts, why then could she not ask them? Why wouldn't the words come out of her mouth as if they clung to her tongue for dear life? Why couldn't she ask him?

Was she afraid? Of what? Of what his answer might be? Of rejection? Yes, she _was_ afraid for her feelings. For her heart. It had shattered years ago and she painfully picked up the shards, trying to put them back. And now that they've been placed back again, she was afraid they would shatter again of whatever Eriol's answer may be…

That was why she couldn't ask him… Her heart just wouldn't let her…

"Daidouji-san…"

She looked up at him, her eyes clearly showed her trepidation. His voice was always gentle, but this time, it was softer like it belonged to the boy who truly, really owned that body before Clow Reed inhabited it.

"I guess I should tell you everything…" he said. "There's no use hiding it now… I admit I haven't been entirely honest with you yesterday…"

She nodded, not trusting her mouth to speak.

"Well, you see—"

Eriol stopped and looked around, hearing footsteps and voices coming nearer. He summoned his Clow Key and a golden magic circle appeared under his feet. He then extended his hand towards Tomoyo.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk."

Tomoyo looked at his hand hesitantly, Would she trust him after all that happened? "The choir…"

He frowned at her. "Come on."

"But, Hiiragizawa—"

"I thought you wanted me to answer your questions," he said. "If you wanted answers, then we have to go. Sometimes, there are more important things than the choir."

"Like what?" she dared ask in a soft voice.

"Like you…" Eriol grabbed her hand then pulled her inside the circle. In an instant, they disappeared, leaving no trace.

Tsubasa-sensei, their music teacher, and a few other choir members stopped at the top of the stairs, looking very puzzled.

"I thought I heard Daidouji and Hiiragizawa's voices here."

* * *

Tomoyo groaned as pain shot up from her tailbone and spine. They rematerialize in Penguin Park, high above the Penguin King. Obviously, gravity had interfered with magic and pulled them back to Earth. Well, it was just her, actually, since Eriol could levitate himself in air. After all, there's Newton's Law of Gravitational Force as well as the Law of Karma: What goes up must go down, and what goes around, comes around.

But then, if it wasn't for Eriol's wind magic, which came a little late and so she still suffered a minor injury, Sakura and Syaoran would've found her a pile of blood and gore in the middle of the park.

"Sorry," the young magician apologized sheepishly as he pulled her to her feet.

"Has someone ever told you not to defy the laws of physics even with magic?" she snapped, massaging the painful spot on her back. "I can't believe you let us materialize in mid-air."

"Sorry… I forgot you're not a magic user…"

"Thanks for the late warning."

Eriol just smiled at her and helped her to the swings. He couldn't blame her reaction and the tone of her voice. She did, after all, experience how to be a freely falling body. It was just normal.

They both sat down on the swings and silence impregnated them. Eriol swung himself gently, pushing the ground beneath him, his gaze on his lap.

He didn't know what to say again. Earlier, he had everything in his mind, how he would explain, how he would say it, what he would say. Then, his great teacher had to come and force them to leave the place, although in fairness, she didn't really mean it, interrupting their conversation. She didn't even know that they were there, talking about something important. Still, her wrong timing ruined everything for him.

"I can't believe you let me fall like that…" Her soft voice startle him. "I was hurt badly, you know…"

"I did catch you at the last second." His reply was quiet as well.

She didn't responded and Eriol didn't know why. He glanced at her and found her smiling ruefully, her lilac gaze directed towards her folded hands.

"Maybe you should start explaining now," she started, smiling at him. "I'm getting really curious here."

"I told you that there's a spell that could erase anything, right?" he asked her and she nodded. "It was such a powerful and ancient spell that could erase anything in just an incantation but at a price. I had to sacrifice my feelings for the person most special to me. I was trying to erase the fear of rejection in me. I wanted to be strong to face whatever that girl would tell me after I tell her my feelings."

"But then, I realized that, even though I had erased that fear in me, there would be no use for it anymore since I had forgotten about her already. And so, I forced the spell to backfire on me, creating another being."

Tomoyo looked at him, puzzled. "But why…?"

"I thought that he could do it for me," he said quietly. "Telling that girl that I love her… In that way, I do not need face rejection. But then, he _is _my other half. He knew what I was going to do. He had read my mind… So he planned something that would make me confess myself."

"But I knew he knew about my plan thus I tried to lock him up in the house." He smiled slightly at her. "However, I hadn't anticipated him. He did have a share of my power as well, and so I was caught off-guard. Instead of locking him in, he locked _me_ in my own house. Sakura-san and my descendant found me there."

"But then… the plan… what…?"

Eriol was now looking once more at his lap, his eyes hidden behind his dark hair. "He asked you _that_ question, didn't he? And then, after you had answered, he suddenly disappeared, leaving me hanging in the air. He knew his spell would end soon and he chose that critical moment to ask you that question."

"So you mean…"

"Yeah, he left me to finish what he had started and so I was back to phase one: how to tell that girl that I love her."

"Hiiragizawa-kun…"

"I was going to ask you that question in the future, after I have sorted everything out… Don't worry, it's okay if you say you'd take your word back. I did force you to answer it so—"

"Do you really want to marry me?"

He stared at her then laughed softly. "Do you want me to answer that or is that a trick question?"

"Just answer the question, Hiiragizawa!"

"Well, of course! I mean, I wouldn't have asked that question if I didn't want to… I mean, that would be blindly leading you, right?"

She smiled slightly then raised her gaze upward to the blue sky. "Well, then, you'll just have to wait for a few more years."

"What?"

"You really are dense, Hiiragizawa-kun. Li-kun was right in telling me that."

"But I thought…" He frowned at her. "Aren't you going to take your word back? I did force you, you know…"

"Do you want me to?" she dared him and he quickly shook his head. She grinned. "I'm a woman of my word. I'm not going to back out now. Not tomorrow. Not ever."

"Does that mean…?"

Tomoyo pouted at him, annoyed. She could not believe that this slow-on-the-pick-up-department guy is Clow Reed's reincarnation. "Earth to Hiiragizawa! Isn't it still obvious after what I had told you?"

"Well—"

She leaned over to him and kissed his cheek lightly. "Of course, after all that you've done to me, you'll have to pay for it," she whispered in his ear. "You have to take me out on Friday, okay?"

He grinned. "Now that's an easy punishment!"

They sat there for a few more minutes until the street lights went on and the sun had gone down the horizon. Tomoyo was pushing her feet on the ground, swinging herself.

"You know…" she started again.

"What?"

"You forgot to do something…" She turned to him and flashed a mischievous grin. He scowled at her. "You forgot to tell that girl you love her!"

"Do I have to?" he wheedled in a whiny voice.

The raven-haired Daidouji heiress suddenly stopped her motion and glared at him sharply. Eriol then realized he was dealing with an Amamiya-Daidouji woman. Rule number one for men: Never try to provoke an Amamiya-Daidouji woman. Their temper are quite fiery and could result into multiple cases of severed and injured limbs.

"All right…" He stood up and walked over to her, leaning down for a kiss…

* * *

"I wonder what happened now!" Li muttered as they retraced their footsteps back to the Hiiragizawa manor. Again, Eriol had disturbed them in the middle of the night, telling them to come over the next day. "I hope it's not one of those I-made-a-clone-of-myself days!"

Tomoyo laughed uneasily. The Li Clan Head was still obviously against their relationship. "Well, you know Eriol-kun…"

"I hope nothing bad happened this time," Sakura said worriedly.

"Hiiragizawa's the bad thing that happened to us!" Syaoran said darkly.

When they arrived at the manor, Nakuru brightly let them in but not without a bone-crushing bear hug for each of them. Except Syaoran, of course. The young Head had threatened her to slice off her arms when she tried to hug him.

"Where is Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked Nakuru.

"Master Eriol! Mistress Tomoyo and the others are here!" the moon guardian bellowed, making the glass chandelier quiver a little. Syaoran took a step back warily.

Suddenly, ten chibi Eriols came down the staircase, a fluttering Spinel flying overhead. The three teenagers' jaws dropped again at the sight.

"I think I'm having a repeated déjà vu inside my head!" Li muttered as he stared at the little Eriols surrounding them.

"Aww, aren't they cute?" Sakura cooed one of them, taking him in her arms. Syaoran instinctively grabbed them away. "Syaoran-kun, don't be so mean to them!"

"I'm not being mean," he said calmly. "I'm just trying to protect you from their evil vibes."

Tomoyo was still playing with two of the little Eriols when the real one, the older one, came down, a sly grin on his face. She smiled at him back.

"Hiiragizawa! What the hell have you done _this time_!" Syaoran bellowed, trying to pry of an Eriol who was clinging to his shirt. Sakura wasn't helping him but instead, was making baby faces to him. The little Eriol, not Syaoran.

"I was… experimenting…" the young mage replied simply.

"Ahahaha! Master Eriol was trying to make babies!" Nakuru said loudly and brightly that there was no way they didn't hear it.

Eriol saw Tomoyo's face darken at him as she placed down the Eriol she was carrying. "I-I can explain—You see, it's quite—It's really an experiment—I—"

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, I demand an explanation for what Nakuru-chan had said!"

Syaoran snickered as Eriol stammered to explain what was happening to his steaming girlfriend. It was really nice to see him in trouble like that. It made him feel superior. Maybe he should often conspire with Tomoyo…

"Syaoran-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Yelan-sama called me last night… She was asking me something…"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"She was wondering when we'd give her grandchildren…"

Syaoran's face darkened as well. He really has to talk to his mother as soon as possible.

* * *

YAHOO! I've finally finished it! Yes, I know, the ending was sucky… And it was crappy and silly and ridiculous. And I was insane while I was doing this so pardon me…

Thanks to everyone who supported me throughout this fic! I really, really love you all!

If it was so crappy, tell me so I could edit it and change the ending, okay?

So, that's that! This is Neptunian Queen, signing off in this fic! I'll just see you in the others! Don't forget to read my other fics, The Testament and Mistaken Identity. (_Nag-advertise talaga!_)


End file.
